Conventional bus schemes define a bus as an indivisible unit. Although commands and data may be transmitted over separate physical channels to improve concurrency, the bus protocols link the channels. The commands include a fixed number of predefined fields of command information, such as address, length (number of data bytes) and operation type (e.g., read, write, cacheline flush, and so forth).